Family Ties
by Nightmare07
Summary: What's the real truth behind Venus, Chris, and Preston. Just who are they, and what are their plans with the Charmed Ones. Whose the enemy and whoes the ally. UPDATE! Chapter 7! gasp What Chris has a demonic sister! Confrontation between Chris and Venus.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. If I did neither Chris nor Cole would have died.

Ok, this is my first fanfic. I am seriously gonna try my best so it goes as I picture it. Hope you like it.

"Chris" 

_"Don't" His voice was but above a whisper, yet the coldness in his voice was enough to hurt her._

_"I didn't-"_

_"I said don't" he said cutting her off._

_"You've got to-"_

_"What? Understand, understand that the person that I trusted most in the world has let me down"_

_"That's not true" she said looking down_

_"I don't know why I'm so surprised, I mean it's true what everyone said. It's in your blood, you'll always be a killer" _

It was a typical day in the Charmed Ones lives, one demon in the afternoon, one after dinner, and one before bed. Yeah life was good.

Boy even if they didn't know it things were going to get interesting real soon.

That very night some unexpected person was walking the quiet streets of San Francisco. With every step she took she came closer to her target. The shadows kept her hidden and the darkness kept her safe. Only one thought occupied her mind.

Chris

He was her mission. He was her job. He was the only reason she was here.

She walked the empty streets. Looking around she realized how different her world was compared to this one. Everything here was intact, no store was burned down, no building was missing half its floors, in fact now that she thought about it they didn't seem to even have a dent in the wall.

How she envied those who live here. They were all happy, free, with no worry of being hunted down.

Unlike her

She knew her life was in danger, she was a traitor to her kind, and betrayal was something that was never forgiven anymore, at least not in her time.

She was walking. To where? She didn't know. She never knows where she's going. She only goes where her instincts tell her to go, and her instincts never fail. She didn't even realize where she was until she stopped in front of a hose. There in that house that just always seems to amaze her.

Here it was only a house. It wasn't a museum for people to gawk at. It wasn't the most feared place in the city, well at least not by mortals or good beings. It was just a house. A house that only demons feared. A house where three sisters lived in.

She stared at it for a while, she remembered everything she had been told.

_'Can I do it_' she asked herself _'what if I can't, what if I fail'_

_'You better not'_ said another voice inside her _'not unless you want to die'_

_'But it's not that simple' _She said

'Then you better make it simple' 

_'Look I don't have time to have a fight with myself so leave me alone_' she smiled to herself _'great now I'm talking to myself, must be going insane'_

_'Then again were you ever sane?'_ came the witty remark from her even more dark self.

"Oh shut up" she said aloud to pretty much to nobody

While she was having a mental discussion with herself she realized something. A light was turned on in the manor. Even though it was night and she was across the street she could still see what was going on inside.

She smirked.

An idiotic demon had tried to attack during the night. She saw as it fired an energy ball at the middle witch, and she, in retaliation, levitated to avoid it.

'Stupid demon' She thought 'Obviously you had no plan or else you would have gone for the oldest one first.'

She kept observing the fight. She saw how the middle witch was the most defenseless. The youngest went mostly on the defense, while the oldest went for the offence.

She started walking again. She already knows how the fight was going to end and she didn't really care about it. She kept on walking, lost in thought once again. The same question kept popping into her head, _'How the hell am I supposed to get it done? They're more prepared than I thought they would be.'_

She stopped. She looked up and saw that she was in front of a hotel.

_'I should get some rest'_ she said to herself. Know that she thought about it she hadn't slept in days. Guess war does that to you.

She got a room. Seeing as she didn't even exist in this time she couldn't use a credit card therefore she had to pay in cash. She thanked her powers and conjured up some cash. She went up to her room. The room was not so bad. It wasn't big but at least it wasn't small either. There was one queen size bed, a bathroom, and a TV, she really hated the color of the walls though. One thing she hated above all things were 'happy' colors. In this case baby blue. Of course the view made up for the walls, she liked the view. She really missed that.

_'You're going soft'_ said that same voice again of her bitchy self before leaving again.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She stripped of all her clothes and conjured some comfortable clothes to sleep in. One of the things about her is that she really loved her power. If she ever needed anything she just conjured it.

She got dressed and without a second thought she got into bed. The bed was like a cloud. After sleeping in the hardest of floors for years any bed would feel like a cloud to her.

"I better get some sleep because tomorrow it's show time" and with that she fell into a heavy sleep.

What do ya think? Who is this mysterious person? Good or evil? Find out later on.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. If I did neither Chris nor Cole would have died.

Chapter 1

Piper was down in the kitchen making breakfast as usual. Being the oldest and the only one in the family that could actually cook she was always the first one up. Normally she wouldn't mind, she loved cooking, it always managed to relax her, but today, today was one of those days when you wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of your lungs. Being Piper Halliwell there would be numerous reason as to why she was this upset but right now the only reason she was in this state was because of one person. The same person that was responsible for last night attack, the same person that always managed to get on the last of her nerves. Who might this person be you ask? Well none other that their whitelighter from the future, Chris Perry.

Chris Perry, whitelighter that comes from the future to stop some mysterious evil. He somehow becomes their whitelighter and somewhere along the way he manages to separate Leo from her. Not only that but every time she tries to have a normal day here he comes with a new demon for her and her sisters to vanquish. What frustrates her the most is the fact that Chris seems to know everything there is to know about them yet they don't know anything about him except the things he tells them and she has the suspicion that everything he has told them are lies. How could she trust Chris when he tells lies. How can she trust him when he fails to mention that he was engaged to an assassin, when he forgets to mention the fact that he's part witch part whitelighter. That came a bit of a shock to her. Who are his parents? Maybe she's met them, maybe that why he seems familiar...

"Piper"

She jumped is surprise. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when Chris orbed into the kitchen until he called out her name.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" she asked in an irate voice

"Good morning to you to" he said sarcastically. Upon seeing Pipers glare he decided to get to the point. "I need you guys to go on a vanquish, there's this demon that's been gathering way to much strength in the underworld if he keeps this up we may have a new source in our hands."

Piper just stared at him like he was crazy. "Chris it 7:00 am! I'm not going demon hunting every time a new demon gets on your radar."

"Did you not hear me say new source" he said incredulously.

"I herd you but no demon is going to become the source with the underworld still in chaos, or without that ceremony that Cole went through and that's going to take a lot of time, for all you know we won't have a new source for many years"

"I cannot believe this you're seriously going to ignore all this?" Chris asked

"I'm not ignoring anything, you could say I'm putting it off. Now if you excuse me I need to get ready, I'm taking my son to the park to have fun like a normal little boy" she said putting emphasis on the word normal.

"Fine you could go out with your son and enjoy your normal day at the park. I'm going to go and rid the world of demons so they don't come after your son." Chris was furious to say the least with one last glare to Piper he orbed out of the kitchen.

Piper watched as Chris orbed out before settling on a conclusion "that boy seriously needs to get a life." she said and returned to make some snacks for later today

"Who needs to get a life?" asked Phoebe, who had just come down the stairs.

"Chris" said Piper with annoyance.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and went to serve herself some coffee. "What did our neurotic whitelighter do this time?"

"He wants us to go demon hunting"

Phoebe nearly choked on her coffee, "at 7:00 am!" she asked incredulously "Is he crazy, we have lives to live we can't put our live on hold every time he gets bored, plus didn't we just vanquish a demon last night it should be enough"

Piper who had been making some sandwiches turned and looked at her sister with a confused look.

"Yeah, what was that about, I mean we've had demons attack at night but now that i think about it never one in the middle of the night."

Phoebe shrugged "Maybe he thought he'd have an advantage you know, attack when no one's awake kill us all in our sleep"

Piper winced at the words, "well thank goodness for that alarm system Paige put up" she said.

Phoebe smiled leave it to Paige to set up a magical alarm system and not tell anyone about it. She looked up at Piper.

"Back to the other topic what demon is it this time," she asked.

"According to Chris one that's been gathering strength in the underworld and can become the new source" answered Piper.

Phoebe got a worried look on her face. She started to pace back and forth lost in thought. She halted in her steps and realized something.

"The underworld is still in chaos there's no way a demon can put order to it in a couple days" she said to Piper

"That's what I said so he orbed out, I think he got mad"

Having gotten back her good mood and finishing her coffee, Phoebe headed to the door.

"Well he'll just have to get over it now if you'll excuse me i need to go to work."

"Will you be here for lunch" Piper asked Phoebe before she left.

Phoebe stopped at the door and looked back at her sister with a simile on her face. " Doubt it Jason's flying form Hong Kong so don't expect me for lunch dinner or breakfast" she said, winked, and then left.

Piper went back to making some sandwiches. 'It's good to see Phoebe happy and at least she hasn't given up on love even after everything she has gone through' she thought with a hint of sadness. Her musings were interrupted when she herd Paige yelling form the attic.

"Piper! Phoebe!"

"What now" She said frustrated and made her way up towards the attic. When she got there she saw a portal opening on the sidewall. She stared at it knowing that all her plans for today had gone down the drain.

"Great! What now?" she asked again.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. If I did neither Chris nor Cole would have died.

Just so you know this story takes place after "Chris-Cross" so the sisters don't know practically anything about Chris.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Chapter 3

The sisters stared at the portal preparing themselves for what ever comes out of it. They saw as the portal became brighter by the second.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asked Piper. "Nothing is coming out of the portal."

Paige started to make her way towards the portal.

"Paige don't get near it, it could be dangerous" warned Piper.

Paige, who was already in front of the portal, halted in her steps. She turned to Piper with an amused smile on her lips.

"Piper what's not dangerous in our lives?" she asked. "We have to close this portal somehow before something comes out of it. Personally I don't want to have another assassin in our hands to deal with."

"How the hell are we supposed to close a time portal? We've never done that before" she asked her sister.

"Well there's no time like the present" responded Paige.

"Paige this is no time for jokes. Get serious please. We don't have the power or time to close that portal. We need to think of something else quickly before something comes out of it!" Piper was getting worried. She hated not knowing what to do, and when she got into situations like these she preferred to act angry rather than act scared.

"Look don't yell at me. I am taking this serious, you don't need to-urgh"

What Piper didn't need to do was never found out, because while the two sisters were arguing they didn't realize when the portal started to close, but not before someone came through it or more precisely thrown through it. Unfortunately Paige happened to be the one standing in front of it.

Piper stood there frozen on the spot partly from shock and partly from amusement. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation she would have laughed and said "I told you so." Snapping out of her daze she ran over to Paige and helped her up.

Paige was on the ground in mild pain. She groaned as she tried to sit up. Ok so mild pain was a bit of an understatement. She was in serious pain. She was thankful when she felt her sister trying to help her up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well like I said it's dangerous to stand in front of a portal." Piper answered with some amusement in her voice.

"What!" Paige asked still unaware of what had happened.

"Something or more precisely someone came through the portal. Speaking of which..." They both turned around towards the person who had come through the portal.

Both Piper and Paige had been expecting a demon or another assassin in search of their whitelighter, just like the last person who came from the future. In fact they expected that as soon as they came out of the portal they would be attacking left and right. To both the sisters' amazement they saw a young boy, a teenager no doubt, standing there in the middle of the attic floor with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What do you want?" asked Piper in a very intimidating voice.

Paige winced at the sound of her sisters' voice. Living with her for some year now and fighting along side her numerous times she knew that her sister could be very scary at sometimes. Putting a hand on Pipers shoulder she stepped forward and faced the time traveler.

"What my sister meant is who are you and what are you doing here," she asked while motioning to the attic." Paige's voice seemed to snap the time traveler out of his stupor.

He looked up towards Paige, and for a moment she could have sworn she saw flicker of sadness in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came. The teen stood up and looked around at his surroundings. There was a look of surprise and recognition on his face. As his eyes fell on the window he made his way towards it. He looked outside with such an intense look on his face like he's never seen anything like it.

Both Piper and Paige didn't know what to make of the kid. When he stood they expected him to attack, at least Piper did, but instead he looked around and headed towards the window as soon as he saw it.

The time traveler looked about sixteen, he seemed a bit taller than Paige. He had a tanned skin but you could barely see it seeing as his face was all grimy. He was wearing some baggy jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that showed him to be a very fit and muscular teen. It also showed several burns and gashes on his arms. If the sisters had to guess they would have thought he had come from a fight.

"What year is this?" asked the emotionless voice of the mysterious time traveler.

"2004" Responded Paige seeing as she was the only one out of the two that didn't feel threatened.

She didn't know how or why but there was something about the boy that made her feel the need to protect him and trust him as well. It was the same feeling she had with Chris when she first met him, but after everything he had put them through she chose to ignore it, but now she was having the same feeling but more stronger. What was it? He seemed strong yet fragile at the same time. When he had spoken to her she saw in his eyes something that couldn't be hidden. She saw a haunting look of a person that had seen far too much than they should. He carried a look of a person who didn't know if life was worth living anymore, of a person who didn't care about dying. Being a social worker she had see that look on many people before. What surprised her the most was that she had seen that look before. The same haunting in the eyes, the exhaustion of life, and the indifference of dying. She had seen that same look on Chris on various occasions and even though he tried to conceal it in that cold demeanor he always had she could always see it. She began to wonder if there was more to the future than Chris led on. Were they all this cold or was it just Chris, Bianca and him.

Obviously Piper had been thinking along the same lines as her because all of a sudden she asked, "so are all you time travelers this emotionless or is it just you and Chris."

"Chris?" he asked in wonder, choosing to ignore Pipers question. Eyeing them suspiciously he asked, "Chris what?"

Piper and Paige were both intrigued by the interest the young time traveler showed in their whitelighter.

Piper was in deep thought. _'Maybe he know Chris. Maybe he can tell us what Chris in hiding because I am tired a hearing Chris' half truths.'_ With her mind made up she decided to answer the time traveler.

"Chris Perry, whitelighter from the future about this tall, brown hair, green eyes, very much neurotic and sarcastic, you know him?" she questioned the teen.

'_Perry…whitelighter…green eyes… neurotic… sarcastic.'_ Those were the words that were going through the time travelers' head. It would seem that he did know Chris because the next moment he was at Piper side and telling her to call for him.

"Call him, Call Chris right now."

It was definitely the wrong thing to do. Pipers' morning had not been going as she had planned and it certainly didn't improve her mood to have some stranger ordering her around. She was Piper Halliwell, a Charmed One, Good respected her, demons feared her, she had a short temper and a lot of pride. Having another future stranger telling her what to do was definitely not a good thing. She turned to glare at the time traveler.

"Excuse me but who the hell do you think you are, coming into _my_ house and ordering _me_ around. I don't have to answer to you. In fact you're the one that should be answering some questions first. For instance who are you?" she had the young time traveler in a fixed glare.

The young time traveler lowered his gaze. He knew he was fighting a losing battle._ 'Wow she really can be scary this must be how every demon feels before she kills them, I almost feel sorry for them. Almost. I guess I'll have to tell them some stuff if I want their help'_ making up his mind he turned and looked from Piper to Paige.

"My name is Preston and as you already know I'm from the future."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

This Chapter was mainly to introduce this new character but I hop you enjoyed it anyways.

Bet you can guess who he is.

Please Review.:)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Just so you know this story takes place after "Chris-Cross" so the sisters don't know practically anything about Chris.

Okay I'm trying to write longer chapters but it's hard so sorry for making you guys wait for the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Great another whitelighter from the future, because you are a whitelighter right? Or are you another assassin?" asked a frustrated Piper.

The young teen looked at Piper with a smile then orbed behind her. "That answer you question?" he asked.

Piper was getting furious by the second. Today was just not her day. She could already feel a headache coming. She made her way towards the couch and sat down. 'Just once can I have a normal day. Is that too much to ask?' she questioned whatever gods.

Paige, who was sensing Pipers anger, turned to the teen in hoped of getting some answers to calm Piper.

"Um... Look, Preston... it's just that were kind of worried as to why you're here in the past. So far we've had three people, including you, come to the past. One was a neurotic whitelighter, who wouldn't say a word about the future and had made 'Future consequences' his personal motto. The other one resulted to be an assassin who tried to kill our neurotic whitelighter, who wouldn't say a word about the future. Now there is you and well... who really are you, besides Preston?" she asked with a slight apologetic voice.

Preston look really uncomfortable at the time. What should he tell them? "Look I can't tell you anything because it could seriously damage the future."

That was the final straw for Piper. She was not about to have another stranger in her house and keep her in the dark about the future. Slamming her hand against the side of the couch, she stood up and made her way towards the teen, who was backing away slowly until he hit the wall.

'Shit, she _is_ very scary.' he thought while looking for a way out. Seeing none he turned his attention back to Piper, who had murder in her eyes. He was desperately looking for a way out when and idea popped into his head. 'Sorry Chris but like I said your mom is _very_ scary.' He turned to Piper.

"How about you call for Chris and if he comes I'll tell you everything." Seeing Pipers skeptical look he added, "If he doesn't come I'll tell you only what you need to know."

Piper made her way over to her sister side. Both turned their back on the stranger still unsure about his motives.

"What do you think?" Piper whispered to her sister.

"Don't know, he doesn't seems to have evil motives to being here, maybe he's here to help." replied Paige.

"Yeah, well if I remembered correctly Chris was here to help to, and boy did he help," she said sarcastically.

"Why don't we just call Chris," asked Paige.

"No, I don't trust. He's lied far to many times to us" came the stubborn reply of her sister

Paige rolled her eyes and tried to reason with her.

"If we call him Preston agreed to tell us everything, and he doesn't come we still get some information. What do we have to lose?" she asked.

Piper stared at her sister thunderstruck. "Since when do you call him Preston?"

Paige once again rolled her eyes at her sister. "Will you focus? Now what should we do? I say we call Chris just think, you'll get all the answers you want." Paige definitely knew that that's what Piper wanted the most. Answers.

Looking over her shoulder towards the teen with the placid face she decided what she needed to know. She turned to her sister.

"Okay" she said.

Both sisters turned their gazes back towards the teen, who hadn't move at all during their conversation.

"Chris," called Piper.

"Chris get down here now."

No one came. Narrowing her eyes and glaring at the ceiling she decided to yell a little bit harder.

"CHRIS! GET YOUR NEUROTIC ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BLOW YOU UP THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU. CHRIS!" Obvious no one was coming. She lowered her gaze towards the teen to see an amused smile on his lips.

"Such sweet words, I'm sure you've convinced him to come," he said sarcastically

Before Piper could retort Paige decided to step in trying to avoid any arguments at all cost.

"Maybe he's down in the underworld as usual, you know, vanquishing every demon he comes across," she said.

Piper turned to her sister. "Maybe. He said he needed another demon vanquished this morning, maybe he decided to go and vanquish him himself," she replied back. She turned to Preston.

"We've kept our end of the deal. We've called for Chris and he didn't come, so now you spill what we want to know." She told him in a voice that made him understand that by no means was he allowed to back out of the agreement unless he wanted to suffer a lot of pain.

Preston looked thoughtful for a moment. 'What _should_ he tell them, by the way she's talking about Chris she obviously doesn't know yet, and if she doesn't know about Chris she probably doesn't know about the future either.' He settled for telling them only half the truth. 'Let them figure out the whole truth later on.' he thought.

"Where's Phoebe?" He asked. "She should hear what I'm about to tell you."

"She's at work right now and I don't want to bother her," replied Piper. "Just tell us why you're here."

Preston took in some air before proceeding to tell the sisters why he was here.

"I came to the past because... well in the future there are some people who want to kill you son" He saw the shocked expressions on the sisters faces.

Paige couldn't believe it. Someone wanted to kill her nephew so badly that they sent someone back into the past to kill him while he was an infant. Who was it? Why had she never asked how her nephew was in the future? It probably wouldn't have mattered if she did. Chris would never let anything slip about the future. What was so bad about the future that people were coming back to the past to stop it from occurring, and where were they?

Pipers thought were somewhat different from Paige's' She couldn't understand how someone would come all the way from the future to kill her innocent baby boy. ' My baby boy. They want to kill my baby boy. Why?' she thought desperately ' Why kill him? He was just a baby. No!' she thought fiercely 'No one is going to hurt him as long as I live.' She turned to Preston.

"Who is it? Who wants to kill my son?"

Preston knew what was going through Pipers head. If there was one thing Piper Halliwell was known for was the love she had towards her family. No one should ever mess with her family especially her son. He understood how important family was to her. He grew up being told that no matter what, family _always_ came first. He mentally shook his head. Lot good that did. In the future there were no families. In the future you don't have a family to depend on. If you depended on someone if the future you were as good as dead. In the future you were alone. Alone was the only way to survive. You couldn't trust anyone anymore. Not even family.

'But they don't know that,' he told himself. 'They haven't lived in the hell that I have, and they never will.' He thought sadly and somewhat reproachfully. 'They die and leave me alone in this hell of a world.' He shook his head this was not the time to be reminiscent about the future. He needed to get back on track.

"She's a demon," he said answering Pipers question. There was hate in those words. You could see the hate in his eyes for that demon.

"She's a very skilled, powerful, and very cunning demon," he told them. He looked at them fiercely, "you mustn't underestimate her at all because if you're not careful she could kill you both."

"Have you fought her?" Paige asked eyeing his scars.

He turned to look at her. She saw sorrow in his eyes.

"No, but I don't need to have fought her to hate her. She killed my sister two years ago. I finally tracked her down and followed her to this timeline and when I find her I will kill her for what she did." It was evident that he spoke those words with truth.

Piper knew what it was like to loose a sister. During the time after Prue's death she spent most of her time searching for Shax in hopes of revenge. She didn't have to wait too long before he was found and vanquished, but this teen had been looking for his sisters murderer for two years. She knew that he was telling the truth, or at least part of it, but now she knows that he's here to help them keep her son safe, and that was good enough for her.

"Preston, I know that you're here just for revenge and not because you care for what happens to Wyatt. That's okay though because at least now I know that you're not here to hurt my son. If you help us out I promise that you will get you're revenge on the demon that killed your sister," she said.

Preston nodded. They don't know that he does care for Wyatt. He may be an evil tyrant who rules the world and made it hell, but he's still his cousin. The reason he was here _was_ because he wanted revenge but he couldn't stand the thought of someone killing an innocent child when he hasn't done anything, yet.

Paige watched on glad that her sister finally understood that Preston was here to help. She would have hated to see the young teen go. Like she said before there was something about Preston that made her want to protect him and she would do just that.

"What kind of demon is she? We'll look through the Book of Shadows for a vanquish," Paige asked. Making her way to the Book of Shadows and flipping through the pages.

Preston shook his head. "You won't find her in there. She won't be born for another two years," he said.

Paige frowned closing the book. "Then how are we supposed to vanquish her if we don't have any information on her," she questioned.

Piper turned to Preston and asked, "What do you know about her? Does she have any weaknesses?"

Preston turned away from them, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know much about her except that she's a really good fighter and I've never seen her loose a fight. Who knows if she has any weaknesses? For all I know she could be invincible." He sighed frustrated.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to vanquish her?" Asked Piper. Repeating Paige's question.

"First of all there is no we. _I'm_ the only one that is going to kill her. The only reason you guys are involved in this is because she's most likely to attack you guys and I'll be there to kill her when she does." Preston could seem like a nice guy but he was barely recognizable when he spoke in that matter with so much hate in his voice.

Piper narrowed her eyes at him. "And who do you think you are to stop me from fighting a demon that want to kill my son. If she wants to kill my son she'll-" Piper was cut off by the sudden orbing of a certain whitelighter.

"Hey Piper were you calling me?" he asked, not noticing the teen behind him.

"Chris I called you ages ago where the hell were you?" she questioned with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I was down in the underworld vanquishing the demon that was after _you're_ son."

"Look," said Piper taking in a deep breath. "I could so easily yell at you right now but I could do that later after you say hi to our newest arrival from the future."

Chris looked questionably at Piper. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Piper pointed to someone behind him. He turned around and took a step back in surprise.

"Preston?" he asked surprised.

"Hey Chris how've you been? Word in the future is you're dead. Good to know that you're ok. Having a good time in the year 2004?" he asked somewhat reproachfully.

Chris looked from Preston to the sisters, who had a confused look on their faces. Only one word came to him at that time.

"Shit"

* * *

Please Review.

Next Chapter more about the mysterious girl from the beginning, and we'll find out who Preston really is. I'll try to make it long so you'll have to wait a week or so.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Okay this chapter is the longest I've done. So I hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

Chapter 4

* * *

Chris looked from Preston to the sisters, who had a confused look on their faces. Only one word came to him at that time.

"Shit"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up what you're in," came the cold reply from Preston. "Deep shit."

Preston wasn't mad. No, he was furious, but more than furious he was disappointed. All this time he had thought Chris to be dead. Boy was it a shock when the sisters named Chris. He knew it was the Chris he knew. Who else could be described as a neurotic and sarcastic whitelighter from the future? He just couldn't believe it. He thought he had lost the last person he considered family, but no, he was perfectly fine. He was beyond fine. He was relaxing in the year 2004 with no worries of how things were in the future. One thing did bother Preston though. Why was Chris in the past?

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I could ask you the same question," was his response.

"What's going on here?" asked a confused Piper, but was only answered by silence. The two men didn't even look at her.

Chris was glad to see Preston, but at the same time he was worried that the sisters would find out about the future. It has been months since he left the future and though he knew what he was doing the right thing by coming here to save his brother, part of him wished he hadn't left. There were so many things going on in the future that he felt like a coward by running away from it. Preston was one of those things.

Preston was too... too brash. He would never admit when he was over his head. He would let his pride get the best of him at times. It may not seem like much, but in the future if you let your emotions control you you wouldn't survive.

Preston was the only family he could count on now. That's why it hurt him when he left the future. What he wondered was why in the world would Preston think that he had died? Did everyone in the future think that? Did they all believe that Christopher Perry Halliwell had finally been killed? 'No it's impossible Wyatt knows you're alive that's why he sent Bianca to kill you, and the Resistance knew what you were planning. So why didn't they tell Preston? Why make him believe that I was dead?' His head was spinning with unanswered questions. He turned to face Preston.

"Nobody told you what I planned, huh?" questioned Chris.

"If they had do you think I would be here surprised because you _are_ alive?" said Preston.

Chris looked at the two sisters who still had no idea what was going on. If they had known the truth about the future, or him for that matter, they would have confronted him about it as soon as he orbed into the attic. That means that they don't know anything. And it was going to stay that way.

"Do you guys mind if I speak with Preston in private?" He asked in a calm polite voice.

Before Piper objected Paige said, "Sure, we'll be downstairs if you need anything." Making her way towards the door and practically dragging Piper with her.

You could hear Piper's indignation of being thrown out of her own attic. As she left you could hear her mumble "thrown out" "my attic" "dam secrets" "future people" and other things until she was in the hallway.

Making sure the sisters were out of view he waved his arm and closed the door. He turned to face Preston. As soon as he turned he had barely enough time to dodge the fist that was aimed at his face. Taking a step away from Preston he looked at him in surprise.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"What's wrong with me?" Preston asked incredulously "What's wrong with me? I spent these last months thinking my cousin was dead. I wondered how or when he was killed. I thought I was alone in this world. I seriously considered joining Wyatt at some point. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You fake you're death to go and relax in the past! You're such-"

"I didn't fake my death," cut in Chris. He took in a deep breath, trying to relax and stay calm. "I don't know why you thought I was dead. If you had asked the members of The Council they would have told you what I had planned. They would have told you I was in the past, and you wouldn't have had to think that I was dead. But of course you're so gullible you believe everything you hear on the streets."

"Oh, of course, now it's my fault. Don't you go blaming everything on me. You know perfectly well that your precious 'Council' or any member of The Resistance doesn't trust me, and they would never tell me any of your 'secret missions'. If I had gone to them and asked about you I would have been told that you were dead, because, here's a surprise for you, they were the one who told everyone that you were dead. I didn't hear about your death from just anybody on the streets. I was told about your supposed death by one of your resistance members." Preston was just pissed of right now. How dare Chris blame all this 'misunderstanding' on him? Didn't he realize that his 'death' really hurt him? Didn't he see all the pain his 'death' cost?

"I'm sorry" said Chris. Snapping Preston out of his thoughts.

"What?" Preston asked surprised. 'Did he just apologize?'

He looked at Chris strangely. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my cousin?"

Chris looked at Preston, but upon seeing an amused smile of his face he knew that he was teasing. Taking it as a sign of truce he stepped forward and embraced his cousin in a hug.

"I missed you so much little cuz', I'm sorry about leaving you alone in hell." said Chris.

Normally Chris wasn't one to apologize. You could give him all the reasons to apologize to someone, and even if they were all good reasons, he would _never_ apologize. Why? Simple, because of pride and mostly because of stubbornness. It would take a lot of guilt to make him apologize to someone. That is what he felt right now. A lot of guilt.

"It's okay" said Preston, taking a step back. It wasn't. They both knew it wasn't, but none of them said anything for the sake of avoiding another argument. Deciding to change the subject, and ending the awkward silence they were in, he decided to ask the question that was on his mind.

"Chris why are you in the past?" asked Preston

"I think the question is why are _you_ in the past?" said Chris

"I asked you first," said Preston

"No you didn't, I did."

"Well I'm asking now."

"So, I still asked first and I'm older, so you're gonna answer first." Though he truly wanted to know why Preston was in the past, he couldn't help but smile. They were just like the arguments he had with... 'No don't think about that,' he said to himself. He dropped the smile and asked his cousin once again. " So, why are you here?"

"Chris," he said taking in a deep breath. "I've been fighting for my life these past months and not knowing why. I somehow end up in the year 2004 and find out that my cousin is alive and he won't even tell me why he's here. I'm really tired of this."

The guilt card it never failed.

Chris let out a defeated sigh. Preston smirked. Yep he won this one.

"I came to the past to stop Wyatt from turning evil." said Chris.

Preston frowned. "Wyatt never turned, he was always evil. What the makes you think that you can stop Wyatt from becoming the monster that he is?" he asked

Chris narrowed his eyes at Preston. "Look first of all don't talk about him like that. I know that he's a monster" said Chris upon seeing Preston's outrageous stare. "I know that he's a monster but he's still my brother. Because he's my brother I know that he was turned. You don't know what he was like when he was a kid. He was very quiet and barely spoke a word when he was around people, even mom or the aunts, but when we were alone we used to play and laugh and I knew. I knew that that was my real brother. I knew that the way he acted around everybody else was just a mask."

"Well the mask must be stuck because in case you haven't notice, YOUR BROTHER IS THE DARK LORD!" yelled Preston.

"Shut up before the sisters hear you" warned Chris. "I know Wyatt. He went off the deep end when mom died. He was just grieving."

Preston seriously couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Chris, people grieve by crying, they grieve by yelling, hell, in this family we grieve by vanquishing demons. Your brother took over the world. That's not grieving that's... what is it," he said looking for the right word. "Oh yeah, that called being insane and evil"

"Would you shut up!" demanded Chris. "I know what he did. I know that he's evil. I know that he's a monster, but for crying out loud Preston he's my brother. Do you think it doesn't hurt me to see him kill people? To see him kill the innocents we're supposed to protect? To see him kill the woman I love? I know what he is but I just don't want to think about it right now."

Preston looked down at the floor ashamed. He knew that no matter how horrible Wyatt was there would always be a part of Chris who would defend his brother. His brother. It was hard to believe that a person like Chris could be related to such a vile murderer. 'Funny' he thought. 'We all thought that Chris would be the evil one in the family. Who would've thought that Wyatt, the Twice-blessed one, would be the one to turn?' He smiled at the irony.

"What are you smiling at." asked Chris, ending his train of thought.

He was glad to see his little cuz' smiling. Too many things had happen in their lives that a smile was something that was rarely ever seen.

Preston looked at his cousin. Deciding to avoid the subject at hand, he answered his question.

"Don't you find it amusing that it was Wyatt the one who turned in this family?" he asked.

Chris frowned, "I don't see what you find so funny about my brother tuning into the overlord of the world." he said coldly.

Preston shrugged.

"From my earliest memories I could recall Uncle Leo always claiming that you would betray the family because you would always hang out with Venus." He stopped talking and looked at the window lost in thought, but snapped out of it in seconds. He looked at Chris. "He never liked her. Uncle Leo never liked Venus nor did anyone in the family. It seemed that only Aunt Piper, Wyatt, and you cared for her. I never understood why she even bothered to step foot in the manor if she was never welcomed? She should have stayed away from our family." He said in a voice full of hatred.

"It was her family too!" proclaimed Chris. He looked at Preston as if daring him to say otherwise. Which he did.

"No it wasn't." he said "We weren't her family. In my whole life I only crossed few words with her and it was enough for me to know she was as evil as any demon. I could never call family a creature who kills for bounties. I could never call family a monster who enjoys pain. I could never call family a demon like her!" he was screaming. At that moment he didn't care if the sisters herd. He didn't care if they found out about the whole future right now. All he cared was that he was finally telling Chris what he wanted, to tell him what was on his chest for so long. "I hated the fact that she always showed up at the manor, as if she had a right to be there. You and Aunt Piper always welcoming her into the house. Always defending her and justifying her. It sickened me just to see a powerful witch like Aunt Piper treat her with such...love" he just about spit out the last word, as if it was something disgusting to say.

"Shut up!" hissed Chris. "You can't just assume that Venus was evil just because she was a demon. That was exactly what the aunts did. They were so narrow mined that they refused to see good in someone who wasn't 'human.' They thought themselves above everyone just because they were Charmed Ones. They were so ignorant that even now I still can't believe they sunk so low as to what they tried to do. Even demons wouldn't do what they tried."

Chris jumped backwards avoiding the fist that was aimed at him. He knew that Preston was furious, but if he had anger in him he was going to make it surface and deal with it once and for all.

"What right do you have calling my mother ignorant. My mother was a smart witch who saw through that bitch's facade." As soon as he said those words he felt a huge pain in his jaw. He stared wide-eyed at Chris. Never in all his life has Chris ever punched him.

"Don't you ever refer to Venus like that ever again." warned Chris in a hushed voice.

"How dare you defend her after everything she did" exclaimed Preston outraged.

"Because she's my sister," said Chris in an even louder voice that boomed throughout the attic.

"No she's isn't" whispered Preston.

Chris looked at him.

"Maybe not by blood, but she was by magic" he said. "Venus was my sister. She protected me whenever I was in trouble. She was always there for this family and me. Even though none of you ever realized it, Venus put her life on the line for this family on more than one occasion. She save our lives countless of times."

"Yeah, you know why, so she could kill us herself." retorted Preston.

"You don't know what you're talking about" said a calmed Chris.

"She killed my sister," replied Preston through clenched teeth.

"Preston," began Chris but was cut off by his cousin.

"Chris don't you dare say that she's innocent, because she's not. She even had the nerve to admit it to my face without any remorse in her voice." He wasn't yelling anymore. He only spoke in his cold emotional voice. His anger was still there but he didn't feel like yelling anymore. At least not to Chris.

Chris took notice of the change in tone of his cousin. It hurt him to know that he had taken the same attitude that Chris had. Not showing emotions and acting cold towards everyone. He hated it. He shouldn't have to live like this. He's only sixteen.

"You don't find that strange?" he asked, going back to what they were talking about.

"That a demon killed my sister and told me to my face with no regrets?" he asked sarcastically

Chris rolled his eyes. He looked Preston straight in the eyes.

"She cared about Payton. Payton did what the rest of the family couldn't. She gave her a chance. Venus may be a demon but she's not a cold hearted killer," he said with firmness in his voice.

"She's an assassin," replied Preston. Narrowing his eyes he looked at his cousin suspiciously. "What are you trying to tell me?" he asked.

Chris shook his head. "Never mind. Just forget it. Why don't you tell me why you're here." he said wanting to know why his younger cousin was here.

Preston didn't know what to say. He knew why he was here, but he just didn't know how to explain it to Chris.

"I don't know exactly how I got here," he said. "I didn't even know where I was until I saw them." He had a glazed look in his eyes as if recalling a beautiful memory.

"Mom and Aunt Paige," said Chris.

Preston looked at him and nodded. "Mom and Aunt Piper," he repeated. He smiled "She was always pretty wasn't she?"

Chris smiled and nodded. He knew what Preston was feeling. It was exactly how he felt when he first saw his mom in the past.

"Preston-" Chris fell silent as a crash was heard from downstairs.

He looked at his cousin and before he knew what he was doing he was running as fast as he could towards the door.

She woke up once again by the nightmares that haunted her dreams. She sat in bed drenched by her sweat taking in deep breaths trying to calm herself. She turned and looked around. At first she didn't recall where she was but is slowly came back to her where and _when_ she was.

She flipped the covers off her and got out of bed. She walked towards the window and looked out.

It was morning. Not morning like back home. Back home mornings were always cloudy and dull. There was always the feeling of death. The feeling that it could be your last day. This morning was different. It was the mornings she remembered when she was younger. The mornings she would get up early and watch the sunrise. Watch them with her dad. 'Dad,' she thought sadly. ' I miss you.' She rubbed her hands against her shoulders trying to get rid of the lonely feelings she felt. She turned her back on the window and headed towards the bathroom.

She went straight towards the shower. She turned the shower on, made sure the water was as hot as it could be. She stripped off her clothes and stepped in the shower. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of relief. It always made her feel relaxed when she took hot showers. The feeling she got when the water burned her skin calmed her. She didn't know why nor she cared.

When she finished she stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and wrapped her towel around her. She walked towards the mirror and wiped the vapor that had stuck to it. She saw as someone stared back at her. She hated looking in mirrors. They always showed the person who she had become. The person who she fought to become when she was younger. The person who she swore never to become. She stared back at her. She glared at her. With one scream she raised her fist and put it through the mirror.

She watched mesmerized as the shattered pieces of the mirror fell on the sink. She brought her fist up to eye level to inspect it. She saw as her hand was covered in scarlet blood. She waited a moment counting down in her head. '3, 2, 1,' then watched as it healed itself and left no trace of her injury.

Putting her thoughts in the back of her head she left the bathroom and entered the room once again, she made her way towards the chair where her clothes were. Looking at them she cocked her head to the side and grimaced at the sight of them.

"I definitely can't wear these, there filthy." she said and conjured a fireball and incinerated them. She smiled and closed her eyes. Concentrating hard she conjured some black jeans and a black tube top. She dressed herself with her conjured clothes and looked herself in the mirror in her room. She frowned.

"Something's missing," she said. Snapping her fingers she said, "I've got it."

Once again closing her eyes she concentrating, she conjured a dark trench coat. She put it on and smiled at herself.

"Perfect," she said.

She turned around and headed towards the door. Looking around, she made sure she didn't forget anything, not that she had anything to forget. She closed the door behind her and made sure it was looked.

She walked out the hotel. Once outside she was shocked to see so many people walking about. She knew that people had no reason to be scared of walking out in the open in this time, but it still didn't stop her from being shocked. Getting over her shock she resumed to business. She walk down the morning streets of San Francisco and even though it was somewhat early it was still packed. She made her way through all the too familiar streets. She kept on walking, going over her plan in her head. She kept on going until she reached Prescott Street. She stopped and looked across the street. The home of The Charmed Ones. She took in a deep breath.

"ShowTime" she said.

"Would you calm down," said Paige for the hundredth time in the day to her sister.

Ever since they had left Chris and Preston in the attic Piper had been in an impatient mood. She started pacing up and down the living room and mumbling every swear word she could come up with. It was a good thing Wyatt was in the next room. After they left the attic she ran towards Wyatt's room and made sure he was ok. She wouldn't leave him out of her sight.

A while after they left they herd some yelling coming from the attic. Unfortunately they couldn't make out who or what they were yelling. Piper was tempted on many occasions to go up and see what they were arguing about but decided against it.

She stopped her pacing and turned to her sister. "How am I supposed to calm down when another kid from the future just told me that someone wants to kill my son? My son. How could they even think about killing my son? He's just a little boy, innocent," she said.

"Piper were not going to let anyone hurt Wyatt. You herd what Preston said he's here to help. At least were forewarned." Paige said, trying to calm her sister.

"How could you trust him? We know nothing of him," exclaimed Piper.

"He's here to help," said Paige defensively.

Piper frowned at her sister. 'Why is she so protective of Preston?' she thought.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as soon as the doors flew open with a bang.

Both Paige and Piper headed towards the entrance. As soon as they got there they saw a demon dressed in all black.

'Typical,' thought Piper dryly.

She waved her hands, trying to blow up the demon. To Pipers shock the demon didn't even flinch. She saw as the demon put an obnoxious smile on her face.

"Your powers don't work against me so don't even try it," she said with a sinister voice. "Now where is he?" she asked.

Piper narrowed her eyes.

"You're here for Wyatt." she said in a fearful voice.

The demon frowned in confusion, but before she could say anything Paige decided to make herself know.

"Piper's powers may not work on you but mine do. Lamp," she said, aiming the lamp at the demons head. The demons saw it coming and leaped forward avoiding it. As she jumped she threw a kick at Paige that sent her through the table.

She turned and saw Piper right in front of her. She took a step backwards. She saw as Piper frowned in confusion.

Piper kept an eye on the demon but started making her way towards Paige.

"You ok?" She asked.

Paige nodded. Before she could say anything everyone's attention was turned towards the top of the stairs.

Both Chris and Preston stood there staring in surprise at the scene in front of them.

"Venus," whispered Chris.

The demon smirked.

"Chris," she said coolly. Looking at the person next to Chris took her by surprise. "Preston?" She asked in disbelief.

"You." He said with detest.

Venus looked from Preston to Chris and from Chris to the sisters. 'This is so not going according to plan' she thought. Looking around she did the only thing that came to mind. Before anyone knew what happened she threw an athame at Chris and flamed out.

Chris knew what was going through Venus' mind. Therefor he saw the athame coming towards him and ducked before it hit him. When he looked back at Venus he wasn't surprised to see her gone.

"What the hell just happened? Who was she?" She bellowed.

Preston answered, seeing as Chris was still staring at the spot where Venus disappeared.

"That was Venus. The demon I warned you about." he said.

"How do you know her Chris?" questioned Piper

Chris who was now staring at the athame, still dazed as to what took place, answered without thinking.

"She's my sister."

He looked up realizing what he just did. He saw as the sisters were staring at him wide-eyed. Before they could do or say anything, he did the first thing that came to mind.

He orbed out.

* * *

Please Review.

So who's going to guess about Venus? I've left enough hints to guess. I'll tell you this though you won't guess every thing.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

I am so truly sorry for the lack of updates. I swore when I started to write this fic I would update more often. I guess it's harder than I thought it would be. I'll try to update sooner. Though now that I think about it wasn't that long of a wait. I think.

Another thing, you know it wouldn't bother me if reviews came in even after a month after I updated.

Don't mind any kind of reviews, if you have any suggestions I wouldn't mind hearing them.

Again so sorry for the lack of updates but I've been busy this whole summer that I just had time to write this chapter. Enjoy.

Oh, I'm trying really hard to write this fic to come out as I pictured it but it's difficult, especially since I'm experiencing writers block.

Now on with Family Ties.

* * *

Chapter 5

_"Hey Vee, look at this. It says here that the magical bond between siblings is probably the strongest bond to exist."_

_"That is such a lie."_

_"No it isn't."_

_"Yes it is."_

_"Nuh-uh, look at the Charmed Ones."_

_"Yeah, and look at me."_

_"What about you? You don't think our bond is strong?"_

_"Chris, it says _sibling_s it doesn't apply to us."_

_"So then what are we?"_

_"Vee, what are we?"_

_"Vee?"_

_"We're more than that. I may not be your sister my blood, but I swear to you, upon my magic I will do everything to protect you, like a big sister would."_

OoOo / OoOo / OoOo / OoOo

The sisters were staring in disbelief at the spot where Chris was before he orbed out. Shock was evident in their faces.

"Sister!" Shrieked Piper. "That demon is Chris' sister!"

"Piper calm down," said Paige, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

She too was surprised to what took place and had many questions going through her head. Such as, how in the world is Chris related to a demon?

"Calm down?" asked Piper incredulously turning to face her sister. "Calm down, I just found out that Chris has been lying to us, again, and you want me to calm down?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "I know that you're mad, but throwing a fit isn't going to help us figure out anything anytime soon." said Paige reasonably.

"The hell it isn't" exclaimed Piper. She turned to Preston, who had remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

"You. Preston. What the hell is going on?" she asked. "You knew didn't you? You knew that Chris is a demon."

While the sisters were talking none of them noticed someone's orbing into the room. When the orbs materialized and formed Leo he only heard the last part of the conversation.

"Chris is a demon?" said Leo surprised.

Sure, Leo hated Chris. Who was he to deny it? He never trusted the young whitelighter from the future. Ever since he appeared in their lives that scorching day he caused nothing but trouble. The worst he did was to manipulate the whole Titan situation and made him an elder. Not that he minded being and elder, but becoming an elder forced him to leave his family. Part of him hated Chris for that. No, rephrase that, all of him hated Chris for that. Ever since he had returned from Vahalla he had been searching for proof that Chris was evil and up to no good. Now he had proof that Chris was evil. Though he had to admit it, Chris being a demon did come as a shock.

"Who are you?" He asked the stranger standing at the top of the stairs.

There was no response from the teen. When the sisters looked towards Preston they were surprised to see fury and resentment in his eyes. His hands were at his side balled into fist and all he did was look at Leo with reproach.

Paige seeing the tension in the room decided to do something about it. She climbed the stairs and put a hand on Preston's shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. As he turned to look at her she saw his eyes soften. She gave him a soft comforting smile and turned to Leo.

"Leo, this is Preston. He's... from the future." She hesitated a little. She knew all too well that her ex-brother-in-law wasn't going to take it well. He didn't disappoint her when he turned his gaze on the teen with distrust evident is his eyes.

"He's here to help," she mentally winced at the words she just said. 'Good going Paige they're definitely going to accept his help now,' she thought to herself. Choosing her words she took in a deep breath before resuming to talk.

"What I meant was that he came here to warn us about a demon, who came from the future, that wants to kill Wyatt. Said demon just attacked and it turns out, to our surprise, that she's Chris' sister." She tried as much as she could not to get Preston involved in all this. To make it seem that he was just there to warn them and nothing else.

Neither Piper nor Leo cared about Preston's true reasons for being there at the moment. All they wanted to know was how in the hell was Chris able to hide the fact that he was a demon?

Piper, repeating her previous question, asked, "You knew that Chris was a demon." It wasn't a question it was a statement. They were all convinced that Chris was a demon.

"Tell me why the hell should I let you stay another moment in my home." asked Piper in a threatening manner. "Tell me why I shouldn't blow you up this instant. Why I shouldn't-"

"You guys don't know what you're talking about," he said interrupting Pipers threats and speaking for the fist time since the demon attacked.

Preston had no intention on spilling all of Chris' secrets but he wasn't either going to allow the sisters to keep thinking that Chris was a demon. Plus like he said before, Piper was _scary_ when she's mad.

He climbed down the stairs. Paige following him, Piper with her hands up defensively, and Leo watching his every move. He made his was towards the living room and took a seat on the couch. The sisters and Leo came in shortly after deciding to see what the teen would say.

"Chris isn't a demon, and that demon isn't his sister." he said.

"Then why did he say she was," exclaimed Piper.

Preston looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Chris considers her his sister." He put his hand to silence Piper when he saw she was about to interrupt him again. He leaned back in the couch and looked up at the ceiling lost in thought. Before the sisters or Leo said anything he started to talk in a calm voice, recalling a memory.

"Venus and Chris... there's just so much of a story to them them but I don't know most of it myself. I was a six-year-old when I met Venus for the first time. Venus and Chris are so close and united, they always said they would give their lives for the other without a thought about it. I've never seen people that close. Never." _Not even you three_. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He let out an exhausted sigh and looked up at the sisters, continuing his story.

"Chris' mother took in Venus when she was born. I guess you could say that Venus' mother was somewhat neglectful of her. Chris' mother was a kind hearted witch," he smiled at the thought of her. "She always had a soft spot for kids. She took care of her and treated her just like if she was her own daughter. Venus and Chris grew up together that it's no surprise they look at each other as brother and sister."

He looked back at the sister's and Leo. They all seemed to believe his story, but he could still see some doubts in their eyes.

Leo, being more obsessed with wanting to know all of Chris' secrets, decided to voice his thoughts.

"So if Chris' mother was a witch why did she take in a demons' daughter, even if her mother was neglectful of her?" he asked.

"Venus' mother wasn't a demon," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Her father was though. Chris' mother knew Venus' mother and thought that Venus shouldn't be judged for what her father was. Deciding to give Venus a chance she took her in and raised her." He stared back at Leo hoping that he bought the story. He wasn't lying completely, but he wasn't telling the truth either.

Piper was still lost in thought just like her sister. She had been trying to absorb everything that Preston had said. She wasn't an idiot. She knew that he was lying to her. Maybe he wasn't completely lying to her but he wasn't telling her the whole truth either. What was it with future people and hiding the truth?

"I got a question," she said making the two men turn to face her. "We now know how Chris knows this demon but how do _you_ know her, and Chris for that matter?" she asked.

That got the attention of both Paige and Leo. They all wanted to know how he knew Chris. Now all three of them were staring intensely at him.

Preston kept a calm look on him, even though inside he was panicking. 'Shit. What do I tell them? I was hoping for Chris to be here for this. He's the one that good at making up stories. Ok Preston calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Think of something quick before they suspect something,' he said to himself. A thought came to his head and he was so desperate he decided to give it a shot.

"I lived next door to Chris when I was a kid. My mom went often to his house to talk with his mom. She would take me too. Naturally I saw both him and Venus there seeing as they lived there. I don't remember much about Venus because I was a kid. I think I was around two when she disappeared for about five years. I don't know where she went, but when she came back she was a skilled and cold hearted assassin." He said through clenched teeth, dropping his emotionless mask for a second.

"She's the demon that killed your sister huh?" asked Paige.

She had been watching Preston closely. He could try to hide his emotions all he wanted put he couldn't fool her. She could sense the bitterness in his voice when he spoke of Venus. He held such hate there. It was the same hate he expressed towards his sisters' murderer.

Piper and Leo both stared from Paige to Preston. Paige's statement took them by surprise and now they were waiting for and answer.

Preston didn't answer. Instead he stayed silent and walked out the room. That action proved to the sisters that what Paige said was true.

"I'm confused here," said Leo with a look of bewilderment. "This kid's sister was killed by a demon that is 'friends' with Chris, but he's also a friend of Chris."

The sisters looked at him with a look that clearly said 'duh'.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Piper with a sigh.

"What do you mean, what are we going to do with him?" asked Paige. With her hands of her hips she turned to her sister. "We're going to accept his help seeing as he's the only one that know something about this demon, and you are going to back off and stop treating him like if he was the demon." said Paige in a tone that left no room for argument. With one last look she left the room and went after Preston, who probably went to the kitchen.

Piper watched as her sister left the room. She turned to Leo with a look of disbelief.

"What is her problem?" she asked outraged. "I can't make one small remark about him without her getting all defensive." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know what's with Paige but what I do know is that it's better to keep Preston here where we can keep an eye on him. I don't trust him," he said.

He made his way out of the room. "C'mon lets follow them before he puts ideas in Paige's head." he said as he left the room.

Piper followed him out of the room, while muttering under her breath.

OoOo / OoOo / OoOo / OoOo

The low-level demons were in the dull and abhorrent caves of the Underworld. They spent their pitiful time fighting with each other every chance they got, and it was no surprise that at that moment two demons were fighting. The idiotic fact about their fight was that it all started because one of the demons claimed that the other gave him a weird look.

As the two demons fought a crowd formed around them cheering them on. The demons were so engrossed in the fight that they didn't notice the orbs that suddenly appeared in the room. They kept on cheering and cheering until a voice broke through the crowd.

"Are you really that pathetically weak that you need to fight weaker demons just so you could feel good about yourself for winning a fight?" said a mocking voice.

All the demons looked around the cave searching for the source of the voice. It wasn't so difficult to find seeing as he was leaning against the wall with arms crossed across his chest and a smirk on his face. They didn't need to ask who he was. Every demon heard the rumors of the whitelighter who vanquished demons as if it were a sport.

"What do you want whitelighter, if I were you I would get out before a darklighter gets here." said one of the demons.

"Yeah, well if you were me you'd probably see this coming," as soon as those words left his lips he waved his hand and sent the demon, along with the others around him, flying against the wall.

Chris smirked

"Yeah, it would have been better if you had seen that coming."

He ducked as soon as he sensed something coming his way. Turning around he saw as most of them had left, them being the smart demons. The dumb ones stayed behind to fight. He, with the another wave of his hand, sent the demons hurling against the wall.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me that actually hurt you? Seriously I never expected there to be demons this weak. It wouldn't surprise me to see a mortal win a fight against you."

Chris never knew why but he always liked to mock demons during a fight. He remember being told that mocking a demon, no matter how weak they are, could result in your death. Chris didn't care though. He was beyond furious right now, and seeing as how mocking demons made him feel a hell of a lot better, he chose to ignore that advice.

"Pathetic," he spat as he sent an energy back toward a demon.

"Hey whitelighter," yelled one of the demons behind him, as he stood up. He started to through energy ball after energy towards Chris. "What's the matter, are you're witches to weak to take on us that they had to send you?" He laughed.

Chris sent off all the demon's attacks in another direction with a flick of his wrist. He growled, the energy balls were coming to fast that he couldn't send one back towards the demon. He was to concentrated on thinking of a way to hit the demon that he failed to notice one on the energy balls. He flinched as it made contact with his shoulder.

"What's the matter whitelighter?" mocked the demon. "Are we to slow to keep up with this low level demon"

But before Chris had a chance to respond three darklighters shimmered in behind him. Before he could even move all of the darklighters shot an arrow towards Chris, two hitting him, one on the shoulder, the other in the left side of his stomach. Chris had managed to orb the third arrow towards the darklighter furthest to the right, vanquishing him on impact. The other two darklighters shimmered out after seeing the two arrows drilled into their victim.

OoOo / OoOo / OoOo / OoOo

"Piper! Paige!" yelled Phoebe as she entered the door.

"I had a premonition at work. You guys a demons going to attack. Where are you?" she asked when she didn't see her sisters respond.

She took of her coat and hanged it against the wall. Looking around she noticed that something had happened while she was at work. Setting her keys on the beside table she headed straight to the table that was usually there. It was now in ruins.

"What happened here?" she asked with worry.

Taking one last look around she headed towards the stairs. She was beginning to panic. Her sisters didn't respond to her call and furniture was destroyed, clearly something happened.

As she climbed up the stairs she noticed an athame thrust in the wall. She frowned. Now she was _very_ worried.

"_What_ happened here?" she asked once again with a worried confusion.

She reached for the weapon. As soon as her fingers made contact with the smooth surface of the athame she felt a sensation take over her. She held her breath and closed her eyes, just like she did every time she had a premonition.

_It was the Underworld._

_Demons were attacking and throwing energy ball across the cave._

_They were targeting three individuals._

_A man, a teenage boy, and a teenage girl._

_They were diving to avoid being hit by one of the attacks. Two of them, the man and the girl, were throwing back some of their attacks as well._

_"Chris orb out of here now!" yelled the girl._

_"I can't," yelled Chris as he ducked an energy ball that was aimed at him._

_"Stop being noble and save yourself," yelled the girl as she threw a fireball, which collided with an energy ball and created a small explosion._

_Chris turned to the girl and glared._

_"I'm not being noble Vee, something stopping me from orbing out of here, I think that-" he didn't finish the sentence because at that moment he was hit with a dark arrow._

_"CHRIS!" yelled Vee_

_She closed her eyes and at that same moment most of the demons exploded in place. She looked around with a surprised look of her face_

_"Now you work," she said bitterly, but quickly focused on Chris again_

_She ran towards him, protecting him from two energy balls that were heading his way. She kneed at his side and looked for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt one, it was weak but it was still there. He could hold on for a couple minutes, hopefully._

_Instinctively she threw an energy ball behind her. Looking behind her she saw as it destroyed another dark arrow. She looked up at the darklighter that had shot at her ... and him. He had a malevolent smirk on his lips, as if pleased with his work, which he probably was. _

_His smirk quickly vanished as the look on Vee's face. It was full of hate, fury and hunger for revenge. She summoned a fireball and threw it at the darklighter. As soon as it collided with the darklighter though, he didn't incinerate, like everyone usually does. Instead he stood there on the same spot burning alive in a slow and painful death._

_Vee stood there watching as the darklighter turned to ashes. She saw and heard as he cried out in pain, as the flames consumed his entire body and flesh. She was snapped out of her moment of entertainment by someone calling her name._

_"Vee," gasped Chris._

_During the time that she was watching the darklighters demise, she didn't notice that Chris regained his consciousness. She also failed to noticed that the other man, that was previously fighting a batch of demons, had been overpowered and was thrown against the wall. The most important thing that she should have noticed was that the demons that were left, the ones that were too powerful to be destroyed by her attack, had joined together and had formed an enormous fireball. She stood frozen on the spot._

_"Good-bye your Highness," said one of the demons before throwing the fireball towards Vee._

_The attack never hit its intended target though. Before anyone in the cave realized anything the man that had been defeated earlier had risen and put himself between the attack and the young teen._

_"NOOOOO!" came the screams of the two teens and an unknown one._

Phoebe came out of her premonition to realize that she was being supported by Leo, and her sister were standing in front of her, both wearing worried expressions.

"Phoebe what happened?" asked a concerned Paige.

* * *

What does Phoebe's vision mean? Who _is_ Venus? Is Chris going to survive this(You know the answer to that.)? Find out more when two future kids have a little talk, again.

Hey Review I need to know if this fic is too boring or something, if I need to add more to it.

Like I said before I don't mind anykind of reviews.


	7. Chapter 6

Please don't kill me! I am sooooo sorry. I have been absolutely swamped with work and whatnot. Please don't hate me for not updating. I've never meant to leave my story this long unattended. I've had trouble writing and coming up with something, but now I know where it's headed and hopefully you guys will like it. Also I know somethings may be confusing but that's how the story goes. Its up to you guys to figure out the mystery of it if you can (picture me smirking at this point).

Disclaimer: Like before I DO NOT own Charmed. Again if I did Cole and Chris would have lived and married me.

Once again I AM SO SORRY (picture me begging)

Now on with the story

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Chris?"

"What?"

"Do you hate your daddy?"

"..."

"Chris?"

He looked away from the spot where, just a few minutes ago, his brother and his father had been. He turned to look at her with those emerald pained-filled orbs. Thousands of emotions just flashing in those eyes.

"How can I hate something I don't have?"

"But..." she frowned. She didn't know what to say. What _could _she say?

"Hey, you wanna come with me to my daddy's house? He said he'll start my training and I'm sure we can convince him to train the both of us together," she smiled as the offer seemed to perk him up.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why not? He knows you need to learn how to defend yourself, not just Wyatt. C'mon we'll teach you how to fight like a demon."

"Why? Why would you want to waste your time teaching me?" It was obvious that Chris didn't think too much of himself.

"Simple I need a punching bag that can move so I can beat him up. By him I mean you, obviously. Plus you're the only one that can teach me to control my other powers. You can't tell dad about them though, he can't know." she added in a whisper. "What do you say? I teach you to fight, and you teach me control."

"I don't know it's practically suicide if we don't tell your dad," he said uncertainly, choosing to ignore the punching bag comment.

"Oh c'mon we'll tell him eventually, just don't think about that right now. Just think of the training. Think how much you'll learn. With enough practice you'll be as strong as Wyatt." She knew the last part would make him decide sooner. "So what do you say?" she repeated once again.

He smiled at her.

"I say you've got yourself a deal," he said thrusting his hand forward.

"Deal," she repeated taking his hand in hers.

* * *

"Phoebe are you ok?" asked a concerned Paige.

"Oh my god!" gasped Phoebe.

"It can't be true. It isn't possible. It's got to be a trick, some twisted joke." She muttered to herself in complete disbelief, leaving the rest of the occupant in the house in complete confusion.

"Phoebe!" called her sister. "What are you talking about? What did you see?"

"That athame, who does it belong to?" she asked in a hollow voice.

"Phoebe what did you see?" insisted her older sister again.

"Piper…" Phoebe looked away from her sister not wanting to talk about her vision.

"Phoebe, sweetie, you need to tell us what you saw it could be something important."

Phoebe knew Piper was right but just couldn't bring herself to repeat the vision. Tears started to gather in her eyes again. Facing her sister she begged with her eyes to stop asking about the vision. '_Please,_' she begged. _'don't make me remember it.'_

Piper, not wanting to make her sister feel uncomfortable, decided to stop interrogating her, for now.

"You guys haven't told me whose athame it is," said Phoebe staring at the object in the wall.

Piper and Paige glance at each other concerned written all over their face.

"Phoebe…" began Paige before being silenced by one of Piper's glares.

Phoebe, noticing this, turned to look at her oldest sister. '_What isn't she telling? More importantly, why isn't she telling?_' She frowned. Something had Piper worried and whatever worried Piper was something to fear.

"Piper tell me who does that athame belong to," she demanded.

"It belongs to Venus," responded and unfamiliar voice behind her. Turning around she realized that it wasn't Leo who she was facing but rather a complete stranger. He was a teenager, maybe about sixteen or seventeen, a head taller than her and, like her sisters, evident concern in his eyes.

She backed away form him and into her sisters. She turned to face them, with a raised eyebrow she silently asked about the young teen in the house.

"Who's he?"

Paige smiled glad to get rid of the apprehending atmosphere that was consuming them. She walked around her sister and went towards the young teen. Putting both her hand on his shoulders she smiled at her sister.

"This, my dearest sister, is Preston. Preston here, comes from the future. And you know what else, he also happens to be a whitelighter."

"So another whitelighter from the future, huh?" she said. Smiling at him she just had to ask, "Are you as neurotic as the last one, because I got to tell you one neurotic whitelighter from the future is more than enough for me. No wait, don't tell me, you also hunt demons 24/7, you hold thousand of secrets, and the moment I start to ask about the future you'll tell me 'Sorry can't say 'future consequences.'' Am I right?" She smiled at Preston's flabbergast expression.

"I'm guessing Chris hasn't been that helpful during these couple months, huh?" Preston asked.

"That's the understatement of the decade," muttered Piper.

* * *

Miles away from the Halliwell house, in a small hotel room, there stood a young teenage girl at the end of a bed looking at the sleeping form of an exhausted half-witch, half-whitelighter. She looked on with sorrow filled eyes. Walking to the side of the bed she lifted her hands to touch the forehead of the man in front of her. A violet glow emitted from her fingertips and seconds later the man in front of her started to stir.

She leaned down.

"Don't give up Chris," she whispered. "The truth is staring straight at you. Just open your eyes, for your sake and mine."

She didn't even give the man in front of her the chance to open his eyes before she left in a bright flash.

Chris opened his eyes in confusion. He looked around the room. It was a small hotel room, very dark, and very empty. He frowned. _'I could have sworn there was someone in here a minute ago.'_

Sitting up he looked around the room. It was too dark, the drapes were closed and the blood red walls did nothing to brighten the room. He slid off the bed and started walking around the room trying too find a clue as to who it belonged to.

The room was simple, bed, bathroom, TV, and mini bar. Had he been there under different circumstances he would have thought nothing wrong with it. The way the way the room was 'decorated' was what made him uncomfortable. What made him uneasy was the fact that the walls were a deep red blood color. He always hated that color, he'd seen enough of that to last him a lifetime. On the desk that held the TV, there were various assortments of knives, daggers, swords. Some still had blood on it. This room could only be summed up in one word. EVIL.

Truth be told, Chris was a little surprised to still be in the unfamiliar room. He quickly sensed if there were any barriers on the room, and once again frowned if confusion. Nothing. The room had no barriers keeping him in, nothing prevented him from leaving. Why didn't he then? That's what worried him, if this room had nothing to prevent him from leaving why was he still here? He had no reason to stay. He was completely healed, granted he still had no idea how, he could still orb, and no traps were awaiting him if he tried to leave. Why was he still here? He tried to answer himself that question. Something was calling to him. He didn't know what but he knew he couldn't leave. Why, he didn't know. It was just a gut-wrenching feeling, telling him to stay, it was that feeling long forgotten, but it was back. It was the sensation he had when...

"Don't hurt yourself there," said a mocking voice behind him.

Chris turned around already knowing who that voice belonged to. Sure enough Venus stood there arms crossed leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her lips. Chris stood up straight, slipping on his emotionless mask, he stayed alert to her every move.

"How long have you been there?" asked Chris in an indifferent voice.

She looked at Chris with a bewildered expression. Narrowing her eyes she looked at him closely as if trying to find something wrong with him. Her baffled expression disappeared just as fast as it appeared. Stepping into the room she closed the door behind her. Setting the bag full of items she bought on the bedside table, she turned around to face Chris with what would appear to be a disappointed look.

"Long enough to realize you've been slacking off. Had I been trying to kill you I could have easily walked up behind you, probably knock everything in my path down, slit your throat open, and you still wouldn't have known what was going on."

"So if your not trying to kill me-"

"I never said I wasn't trying to kill you," Venus snapped heatedly, loosing control of her emotions for an instant. _'Nicely done Venus you've completely managed to break the simple rule of what to do when facing an enemy'_ said a voice within her that she ignored. Regaining her impassive façade she continued with a shrug, "I was merle commentating on the lack you have of staying alert to your surroundings, especially when you're in an enemy's territory."

Chris couldn't help but grimace at her words. _'She is so different and changed. When did everything go so wrong? Why did everything go so wrong? Why Venus? Why?'_ He walked up to her. She of course being the stubborn demon she was stood her ground with a determined expression on her face. Chris almost smiled at that. Staring down at her, he tried to detect a glimpse of the old Venus he knew. Just one clue that would lead him to the real Venus.

Deciding to break the silence he asked one of the questions on his mind. "What am I doing here?"

"What? You don't like my room?" asked Venus in a mocked hurt voice. "And here I was trying to impress you. Now you're just breaking my heart."

With a roll of his eyes, he let out a huge sigh. He ran his hand through the top of his hair, trying to calm the anger that was slowly rising inside him.

"I meant how we're you able to find me, and why did you bring me here? Last time I checked i was fighting a herd of demons-"

"And might I add you were doing a lousy job at it" interrupted Venus.

He shot her a glare, to which she responded with a smirk.

"I arrived at the underworld and saw you practically dead. I wasn't about to let you die. I'm the only one that's going to kill you, not some low-level scum, slum-dwelling demons."

"Right, that's all you care about, getting your kill," said Chris vehemently.

"Well what you'd expect, I'm a demon," she responded.

This seemed to have hit a nerve in Chris. Having long forgotten his mask he used this opportunity to let out all his frustrations on her.

"You're right, what should have I expected. You standing there, acting so cold and indifferent, telling me I'm next, telling me that I'm going to die by your HANDS."

"WHY ARE YOU SO SHOCKED. I TOLD YOU THERE'S A BOUNTY ON YOUR HEAD. I'M AN ASSASSIN. YOU'RE THE JOB. MY MISSION. WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?" Venus, too, was letting all her emotions out.

"I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER HAVE TO FEAR YOU. I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU COMMING AFTER ME. I COULD DEAL WITH HALF THE WORLD WANTING ME DEAD. WITH HALF THE WORLD TRYING TO KILL ME DAY IN AND DAY OUT, BUT TO HAVE YOU BE ONE OF THEM..."

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS SO SHOCKING ABOUT THAT. I THOUGHT YOU'D LEARNED TO TRUST NOBODY. IF WYATT, YOUR OWN BROTHER, YOUR OWN BLOOD, IS SO WILLING TO KILL YOU, WHY IS IT SO SURPRISING TO HAVE ME, A DEMON, BE ONE OF THOSE WHO WANTS YOU DEAD?"

"BECAUSE YOU PROMISED!" Chris couldn't help but wince at the outburst he'd just made. He shuddered with disgust, the disgust of making himself look so broken in front of a demon.

Silenced quickly descended into the room. Venus was staring at Chris with an unreadable expression. Confused beyond understanding etched in her aspect.

"W-What..." she stammered in her words, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Never mind forget it," Chris said turning around, away from her.

She stared after him with perplexed eyes. Suddenly overcome with a strong sense of deja vu she felt the need to say something, to comfort him. _'It's my job,'_ a voice said inside of her. Not in the vicious way she said them to every target, though. It was a soft and caring voice. '_Where did that come from?'_

"I got to go," he said without even turning around to face her.

"What makes you think I'll let you go?" Venus had pushed all her emotions away form her. She was not going to let them get in the way. "Like I said before, you're the job, and an assassin-"

"Always finishes the job," said Chris finishing for her.

Turning around to face her once again, he picked up the knife in front of the TV. Reaching for her hand he placed the knife in it, making it clear what he was saying 'Finish the job then.'

Both demon and whitelighter stood there for what seemed and eternity, neither moving a muscle. It was a battle of wills. Chris daring Venus to strike. Venus resisting against the 'challenge'. Her stubborn and rebellious attitude fighting against an order.

"I'll see you around Venus," said Chris, breaking the silence before orbing off.

Venus stood there in the empty room still dazed as to what had taken place. She let him go. He left. He left alive.

"What's going on," she asked in a self-loathing voice.

* * *

The Charmed Ones, Leo, and future-boy Preston were all gathered in the attic. Funny how every time you try to avoid one place as hard as you can. You always end up in it. Right now Paige and Piper were filling Phoebe in on the current demon.

"So you're saying that there are two new time-travelers. One's a demon and the other is a whitelighter? One is here to help us and the other wants us dead?" Phoebe asked in a tired voice. Why did everything have to go down the drain when things were just getting better.

"Well she doesn't necessarily want _us_ dead. She wants Wyatt dead," Paige said frustration. Standing up she made her way towards the Book of Shadows and started looking through it.

Piper looked thoughtful, "I don't think she does." She had a concentrated look on her face, recalling the moment when she was face-to-face against the demon. Against Venus. "She seemed shocked when I faced her, and when I mentioned Wyatt she became confused. I don't think she was after Wyatt. She couldn't have faked all those emotions."

"I know she can fake all those emotions," Preston said angrily. "You can't assume anything Piper. You don't know her, you know nothing of her. She passed herself off as my sisters' friend for years before she murdered her. _Murdered_ her. She's a very good actress don't let yourself be fooled. Don't play into her trap, don't underestimate her because if you do _you_ may be the next ones to end up dead."

"Well if you're such an expert on her then you tell me what to expect of her." Piper did not like the tone Preston was speaking to her. She felt as a child being reprimanded by an adult.

Before things developed into another argument between Piper and Preston, Phoebe decided to intervene, "Ok, guys calm down this isn't doing us any good. First of all, Piper, Preston's right we can't assume anything when it comes to a demon, especially if they've already attacked us. Preston I think you should give us more info on this demon if were going to face her."

"You're not facing her. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" He took in a deep breath trying to calm down himself, _'I can't believe how stubborn they are.'_

Looking for a change in conversation he turned to Paige, who was still looking for heavens knows what in the Book of Shadows.

"Paige what are you looking for?" He asked.

"Huh?" she asked looking up.

"I thought I told you that you won't find anything on Venus in there. She's not even born."

"I know what you said," exclaimed Paige indignantly. "I'm just trying to figure out why she looks so familiar. I know I've seen her somewhere I just can't figure out _where_."

"No you didn't, She not born yet. She doesn't _exist_. Do you get what I'm trying to tell you here?" Obviously Preston was the one who was loosing his temper.

"Wait," Phoebe was confused at the moment. "Are you telling me we are dealing with a demon who hasn't even been born. How are we going to fight her?"

"I keep saying you guys are _not_ going to fight her," repeated Preston. And once again he was ignored.

"Maybe you can track the father down. Kill her before she's ever born, that'll save a lot of trouble," suggested Leo as he came into the attic.

"Where's Wyatt?" asked a worried Piper.

"I just put him down for his nap. He'll be alright, we'll know if something happens," responded Leo. Turning to Preston he voiced his suggestion again.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," answered Preston. "First of all good luck trying to find him, and then vanquishing him he's way too strong. Even I'll admit it, though not to his face."

"But who is this demons father?" asked Phoebe.

"Another demon no better than her," Preston said bitterly.

"Yes, but have we already faced him?" Phoebe seemed eager to know something. Preston narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why are you so interested in _her_ father? Phoebe, what did you see in that vision you had? The one when you touched the athame."

"N-Nothing," she said nervously.

"Phoebe did you see something bad?" Paige asked looking up from the book.

"Yeah, you seemed really freaked out about something," stated Piper.

"N-No, it was nothing." Standing up she too went over to the Book of shadows. She looked up at Preston with a questioning look, "Wait, I have a question, did Chris know this demon?"

"Where have you been?" asked her younger sister. "Did you not hear his earlier explanation. Chris and the demon grew up together, he calls her his sister."

"What?" Already feeling a headache coming, Phoebe massaged the side of her head

"Ok, from the beginning. Venus is..." She looked over at Preston waiting for an answer.

"A demon, who tried to kill your sisters. What else do you need to know? Just because she's connected to Chris doesn't mean you should take her lightly. In case you don't remember," he said turning to Piper and Paige, "She tried to kill Chris too. If she's willing to kill him what makes you think she'll go lightly on you."

"I get it, I get it, demon evil, demon bad, but how about something else about her. How about how old is she? What powers does she have? What does she look like? Does she have a demonic shape? Tell us something else about her," demanded Phoebe.

It appeared that both, Piper and Paige agreed with her. Leo too wanted to know about Venus. It wasn't that they cared for her, they simply wanted to know about the future. Seeing as Venus was a big factor in the lives of the time travelers they wanted to see if they could figure out more about their lives and the secrets they hid.

Preston, feeling some old jealousy surfacing, couldn't help answering with spite, "You want to know about Venus?" he asked with incredulity. "'Cause if I remember correctly, growing up you could have cared less if she lived or die."

"I'll know that demon in the future?" asked a worried Phoebe.

"How the hell does a demon get into our lives?" asked Paige at the same time.

Preston, know realizing the mistake he made, tried to figure out a way out of the situation. Although he had no feelings, apart from hate, for Venus, Preston knew that Chris wouldn't want him to be blabbing off half the future events that would occur in this family. '_Although half those event did ruin the family._' He thought. '_If Venus had never appeared in this family everything would have been great. Everything that went wrong with this family was because of_ her.'

"You want to know the truth about Venus?" he asked. The way he stated the question made the Charmed Ones and Leo very uneasy. Piper went to stand near her sisters with Leo at her side.

"What if I told you that Venus is the demon that will destroy your family? Would you be able to handle that? Would you be able to cope with the fact that the demon that just attacked you will one day come into your lives to ruin them? She will be the destruction to everything you've built, including your family. What if I told you that she will be the one responsible for your deaths? The one responsible for leaving your children orphans at a young age. The one responsible for the hell your children will go through when she has the entire Underworld working to kill them. To hunt them down like mere animals. She played with them, tormented them until they couldn't take it no more that they nearly went insane with all the agony and suffering."

Following Preston's outburst, the Charmed ones and Leo could do nothing but stare stunned at what was to come in their future. Had they just faced the demon that was going to end their life? The one that was going to go and torment their children?

'_Children? I'm going to have kids? Or is Paige? Maybe both of us? It doesn't matter because weather they are mine or Paige's, Preston just said that that demon is going to torment them. No, that can't happen. I won't allow it._' Phoebe as absolutely disgusted with what was going to happen to the next generation of her family.

Paige, who had already felt antipathy towards the demon Venus, now felt an immense hatred for her. Hatred and disgust for what she will put her family through. _'Orphans, she's going to leave my kids orphans at a young age. No, stop it Paige, you don't even know if they're your kids. For all you know they can be Phoebe. Yeah, Phoebe she seems more of the mothering type. No,'_ she shook her head, _' it doesn't matter whose they are, they're still family and that demon will pay for what she's done to Preston and what she will put my family through.'_

Piper, who already has one son, felt an immense pain at the news of the future. She felt a stabbing pain in her heart just thinking what will become of her future and her son. '_My baby boy,_' she thought with sorrow. _'What is that demon going to put you through? How are you going to survive? How was I ever able to let a demon kill me? I swore to myself when I had you that I would never leave you at such a young age. I swore that I wasn't going to leave you defenseless at such a young age. I didn't want you to go through what I went when I lost my mother. How? No!' Piper said relentlessly 'She will not destroy my family. I kill her before that ever happens.'_

Leo, of course, had the same feelings as Piper. No one was going to hurt his son as long as he was around. If before he had hatred towards the demon Venus, now he had the most murderous feelings for her. She won't live to hurt her son in this life or any.

An unwavering Piper walked up to Preston and stared with the most determined look she could muster.

"If you think that after what you just told us about that demon we are going to let you go against her on your own, you are dead wrong. You just told us that this demon will kill us in the future, and that she will ruthlessly torment our kids, don't you even think we will let her get away with it."

"If the Charmed Ones in the future couldn't vanquish her what makes you think you can?" Preston asked.

"Because we will not underestimate her," replied a smirking Paige.

"Venus may have been able to pull one over us in the future but we can assure you she will not be able to do it again. We will vanquish before she can harm our family."

Phoebe's words seem to have awoken something in Preston. He was overcome with a sense of déjà vu. He recalled those words that were spoken to him when he was younger. He couldn't help but admire the undying loyalty the Halliwell family always possessed.

"I don't know how to kill her, I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it," he confided to them.

"Well maybe with an Elder and the Power of Three at your side you will be able to," Leo suggested.

"Maybe," nodded Preston, accepting their help. "But don't expect it to be easy, especially with Chris here. He will do anything to protect Venus. His love for her won't allow him to see her for what she really is."

"But Chris said he was here to protect Wyatt. Surely he won't want any harm to come to him," stated Paige.

"Well Chris hasn't exactly done anything to help this family. If anything he's done more harm than good. Plus whose to know his real intentions. You can't tell what side he's on." Leo turned to Preston, "whose side do you think he's on?"

"According to Chris he's on nobody's side. When it comes to Venus thought…we are talking about his 'sister,' who do you think he's going to choose, his 'sister' or Wyatt? I'm telling you know don't be surprised when he makes his decision," warned Preston.

Just then orbs started to materialize in the attic. Chris stared at the occupants in the room nervously.

"Hey"

HA! Another chapter down. Well who want's to guess what is going to happen. Preston seems to have some serious issues with Venus. Venus seems to have some problems, and Chris is about to face new ones now that he's back at the manor. How will the Charmed Ones and Leo react towards him? Wait 'til next chapter for some more surprises.

Oh and lets see who can point out a problem with 'ages." It's plays a part in the story. Let see who can guess.

Please review, it can be anonymous I don't care.

I need to know your opinion on it. Suggestions are welcome.

So click on that button down there and type something.


End file.
